Its A Love Hate Thing
by MaMa MoOoSh
Summary: ..Tabitro.. Read to find out


Okie I posted this before and really hated how it turned out! So if possible, please review and tell me if you like it, because I'm really not sure whether to update it or not.  
  
-********************************************-  
  
"By the end of the 1860s, most Southerners were in need of a more diversified economy, and cotton was no longer king. Increasingly however, there was a–Oh what is it now Tabitha?" Ms. Jassers said, dropping her textbook to the table.  
  
"Can I used the bathroom?" she asked rather loudly, bellowing over her headphones.  
  
This received many snickers from the class, followed by a frown from the teacher.  
  
"Well–" she started, abruptly getting cut off by Tabitha.  
  
"Thanks!" she said, running towards the door "I'll be back in a few!"  
  
"Wait!" Ms. Jassers barked, throwing her hand into her desk "You need a hall pass!"  
  
Tabitha turned around swiftly, taking the hall pass with a smile.  
  
"Thanks!" she exclaimed, sighing a bit "Principal Kelly would have given me *another* detention!"  
  
"Oh and we don't want that do we Ms. Smith?" Ms. Jassers replied, flashing a bright smile "Honestly, any person who could get over 10 detention in their second week of school is beyond me!"  
  
Tabitha chuckled a bit, leaning into the teachers ear.  
  
"Between you and me, I think he likes me."  
  
Before Ms. Jassers could even reply Tabitha swung the door open and left, leaving Ms. Jassers to smile.  
  
Once she regained her composure, she turned to the class and sighed.  
  
"Back to American history..."  
  
Meanwhile across the school grounds, Pietro Maximoff stood, glaring rather defiantly over the students that passed him by.  
  
"Great." Pietro mumbled examining his nails "Another boring day of school."  
  
"Pietro." a girl cooed, waving in his direction.  
  
Pietro just smirked and waved back, silently cursing himself for that night with her.  
  
However, she wasn't the only girl that sent Pietro's blood boiling.  
  
There were many actually, all of which he considered to be a 'good time'.  
  
Occasionally a girl would walk by, glaring daggers at his slim form. Pietro however didn't waste a second to retort, flashing his finger smugly.  
  
"Must have found out about me and her sister." he thought "Oh well."  
  
Pietro then sighed and began to walk down the hall, surprisingly at a leisure pace.  
  
Abruptly, the loud sound of a bell rang through the halls, leaving him alone.  
  
"School is such bullshit." he said, pushing open the bathroom door.  
  
Once inside, he walked over to a mirror and grinned.  
  
"Gorgeous as usual." he said, checking his teeth.  
  
Once that was over with, he cheerily zoomed to the urinal, preparing for 'business'.  
  
Abruptly, the sound of a toilet flushing echoed through the room.  
  
Pietro paid no mind to it, not even noticing the thin figure behind him grinning.  
  
"Woah." Tabitha giggled, sending shock up Pietro's spine "You've got great aim."  
  
Pietro's eyes grew wide, almost causing him to piss on himself.   
  
He then zipped up his fly and turned around, gawking at her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he shouted, face bitten with anger "And what are you doing here?"  
  
"The names Tabitha." she stated, blinking twice "And the girls bathroom is broken, so I figured I can use the little boys room instead! I hope you don't mind."  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes and turned on the water, paying no mind to the glowing object in the soap dispenser. As soon as his hands moved under, it exploded with a loud bang, leaving his face soaked with suds.  
  
"Oh my god!" Tabitha cried, hunching over in laughter "That was priceless!"  
  
Tabitha continued to snicker for a little longer, before noticing Pietro's scornful eyes.  
  
"Uh–" was all she could manage out, before her face was met with soap.  
  
"My eyes!" she shrieked, falling to the floor.  
  
Pietro then broke out in laughter, grabbing his now aching sides.  
  
Too bad his victory was short lived, due to Tabitha and her 'gifts'.  
  
"Fire in the whole!" she shouted, dashing over to the door.  
  
Instantly the faucet blew up, soaking Pietro from head to toe.  
  
"Catch you later!" Tabitha bellowed, running down the hall.  
  
Within a second, Pietro appeared in front of her, looking nothing less then pissed.  
  
"You know, that wet look really brings out your eyes." she chirped, brushing her hand against his chin "Now if you would excuse me--"  
  
Once Tabitha stepped to the side she was met with Pietro in front once more, this time smirking.  
  
"Your not the only one with special powers you know." he said, crossing his arms.  
  
Tabitha gasped for a second, before quickly flipping him off.  
  
She then turned around and began to walk in the other direction.  
  
"Nice perfume." Pietro said, grabbing her wrist "Must you marinate in it?"  
  
Tabitha just snarled and pulled her arm away, throwing her backpack to the floor.  
  
She then threw a fist in his direction, hitting air instead of body.  
  
"What's the matter?" he teased, reappearing behind her "Too quick for you?"  
  
Tabitha then snarled, taking another swing.  
  
"Are you always this annoying?"  
  
Suddenly she felt a force pushing her forward, causing her to stumble a bit.  
  
"Bet you cant catch me!" Pietro taunted, running circles around her.  
  
That's when she grinned.  
  
"Now lets slip you into something more comfortable." she said to herself, smirking a bit "Like a coma."  
  
Suddenly the sound of a small explosion was heard, followed by a loud thump.  
  
Pietro had fallen face first onto the ground, groping his head in anger.  
  
"Not so quick now, are you speedy?" Tabitha said, plopping herself down onto his back.  
  
Pietro couldn't help but growl in anger.  
  
"Getoffofme!"   
  
"No can do cutie." she giggled, pinching his rear.  
  
Pietro gasped for a second, quickly replacing his frown with a mischievous grin.  
  
That's when he began to move his legs at a rapid pace, forcing Tabitha off him.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted, falling to the floor "No fair!"  
  
Pietro just grinned and pounced on top of her, quickly pinning her to the ground.  
  
He then pressed his hands onto hers, breathing heavily onto her neck.  
  
Tabitha had tried squirming away, but he was way to strong to break from.  
  
Finally she had just given up, sighing in defeat.  
  
"Your such an asshole." she said, narrowing her eyes "Don't you have better things to do?"  
  
"None that I can think of." he stated, glaring down at Tabitha's chest.  
  
Tabitha saw this and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You are such a pervert." she stated, following his eyes with hers.  
  
Pietro just snickered, his face covered with a blanket of smug.  
  
"You definitely want me."  
  
Tabitha then snarled. This was getting annoying.  
  
"Fuck you!" she barked, squirming under his grip.  
  
Pietro just smirked and leaned in closer to her face.  
  
"Fuck you harder."  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
Pietro's lips were moving against hers, very slow in rhythm. It was a soft, wet kiss, almost tender even. It lasted for about a minute before the pair broke off in shock.  
  
Pietro's grip suddenly loosened, as he fell back, grabbing every breath he could take.  
  
Tabitha was breathing heavily as well, staring him down with a mixture of emotions.  
  
Abruptly a bell echoed through the school, causing Pietro to stumble to his feet, dashing down the hall.  
  
Students were now flooding the halls, flashing Tabitha weird glances as they walked by.  
  
Once the blonde bombshell finally came to her senses, she grabbed her bag and stood up, never once letting Pietro's kiss slip her mind.  
  
-********************************************-  
  
Review!! Tell me what you think ^^ 


End file.
